The Question
by XrosaryX
Summary: Devil Survivor One-Shot. Who knew that a certain question could make everyone react like this...


**A fanfic based on Shin Megami Tensei's game, Devil Survivor.**

**Plot: MC is quite curious, so curious that he's asked his friends quite an awkward question. What happens when you get a cute MC like him ask people about "yaoi?"**

**I got bored so I thought it would be fun to do this after a crazy dream of mine. As in all my past fanfics for this, MC is named Len. Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: This is quite random, kawaii moments in which MC will act child like to be cute, and over the top reactions from characters when the "question" is asked. ((I drank a Monster so...I'm a little hyper when I started to type this...Sorry!))**

**I DO NOT OWN DEVIL SURVIVOR! THE GAME BELONGS STRICTLY TO SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI! **

**Also...mentions of Loveless at the end...I don't own the manga/anime too so yeah! **

* * *

Len stared at the manga in his hands for a moment as he waited for Atsuro and Yuzu to come back from their break while they were in Shiba Park. It was quite boring and he had nothing to do. A middle school student saw him standing by himself and handed him one of her manga to help him pass the time out of kindness. He tilted his head to the side as he read that strange manga novel, what type of manga was this? It had many strange pictures of a male couple confessing their love and kissing a lot. He never knew this type of manga genre existed and it made him curious to what this type of love this was. "Excuse me," he asked the girl who looked up from her other manga, "What type of manga is this?"

"Huh? You don't know?" Len shook his head and handed her back the manga, "Do you?" The girl nodded, "Well it's called yaoi." Yaoi...What a weird name for a genre....."What is-"

"Hey Len come on let's go!" Atsuro called making Len stop his question, "We got to go now!" Len glanced towards the girl and bowed politely, "Thank you for lending me your manga for a while." He hurried over to his friends, "You okay Len?" Yuzu asked, "We took a long time. The water fountain line was long..."

"No I was okay," Len replied as he continued to think about what the girl had told him about her manga, "It's just I have this question. You two like manga right?" Yuzu and Atsuro glanced at each other and nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Len smiled a moment, "What's yaoi?" Yuzu squeaked as Atsuro's mouth dropped suddenly, "WHA?!" Len stared at them with intense cute eyes, "What's yaoi?" Yuzu smacked herself on the sides of her temples making sure she wasn't having a dream or nightmare or anything, did he just ask what yaoi was?! Atsuro wasn't fairing as well, "Hold on a second...." He took out his laptop and smacked himself on the head as hard as he could, but not as hard to damage his precious item. Blinking out a few stars and shaking his head, he laughed, "Uh....That was weird...I thought Len was asking-"

"But I did," Len protested, "I asked you two, what's yaoi?" Okay so it wasn't a dream..."Uh....Can you let us think of an answer real quick?" Yuzu told Len and shoved Atsuro out of ear shot, "What do we do?!"

"Why are you asking me?" Atsuro cried out, "You're a girl! You should answer it!" Yuzu scoffed and crossed her arms, "Sure I do read yaoi, but when you explain it to a boy...No way, it's complexed as it is! Why don't you do it you otaku?!"

"I can't! I'm a guy and I don't read that stuff....Much....Besides, do you think we should corrupt a person like Len?" They both looked at their friend who was leaning back and forth on his heels as he waited for them. "You're right...We need an expert than," Yuzu nodded and dragged Atsuro back, "Len, I don't think we should tell you....."

"Y-Yeah," Atsuro laughed nervously, "Uh...W-Why don't we walk around and try to find someone who might explain better?" Len frowned a moment before nodding, "Okay!" he replied happily earning a somewhat dark blush from them both, too innocent and adorable!!!

------------

"Huh? Oh it's you guys," Kaido greeted as they crossed paths, "You see any demons around?" Len shook his head, "No, so far there hasn't been much..." Kaido scoffed, "Man, I need Mecca....." Len tilted his head to the side before smiling, "Say Kaido...You read manga right?"

"Yeah who doesn't? You read manga at least once in your life right?" Kaido frowned, "Why you ask?" Len's smile grew a bit, "So, do you know what yaoi is?" The reaction from the older boy startled Atsuro afraid that the gang member was having a heart attack, "Y-You okay Kaido?!"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" Kaido exclaimed as he tried to recover from his state of shock, "YAOI?! WHAT THE HECK?!" Len frowned and looked down, "...I'm sorry if the question was too much for you Kaido..." Kaido stopped yelling and stared at Len with wide eyes as the younger boy seemed continue to look down with gulit, "...Nah, s-sorry for taking the reaction to...Extremes, uh...See ya!" Kaido ran off before he could look into Len's adorable eyes and faint on the spot.

Yuzu and Atsuro exchanged a look, well that was one person down....

----------

"So yaoi is a bad topic?" Len asked Yuzu curiously, "Kaido looked ready to die..." Yuzu let out a nervous laugh, "Uh..No...It's an awkward question actually Len. It's um....It's not bad." Len stared at her with sad eyes still, "I still made him upset..." Atsuro resisted all urge to glomp his friend out of his depression and instead smacked him behind the shoulder playfully, "Uh..Don't get too upset about it. Huh? Keisuke?" His friend looked over and made his way towards them, "Have you seen Midori anywhere?" he asked in worry, "She ran off a while ago to help some kids, but than I lost her. The little boy told me that she ran off to fight demons....I need to put a tracker on her...I swear she's making me have a heat stroke looking for her."

"Oh that's right," Yuzu frowned, "She's still getting used to the COMP..." Keisuke nodded, "Well if we see her," Len smiled, "We'll let her know to go to you okay?" Keisuke nodded and smiled back at Len, "Thanks Len."

"Say Keisuke," Len quickly spoke before the other teen left, "Uh...Question, do you know what yaoi is?" Atsuro had to run quickly to stop his friend from falling into an open sewer hole, "W-What d-did h-he j-just a-a-ask m-me?!" Keisuke stuttered trying to replay the question correctly, "What's yaoi!" Len smiled innocently making Yuzu sigh, this wasn't going anywhere at all was it?

Keisuke thought a moment on answering, "Uh....Y-Yaoi is a manga genre!" he quickly answered before running off, "But I...I already know that...I want to know what it is!" Len cried out and frailed his arms around before pouting, "Yuzu, Atsuro..I think this isn't working...."

"D-Don't worry Len," Yuzu assured him, "If we can't find someone to explain it to you, Atsuro will explain."

"Yeah I'll-WAIT!!! N-No! W-Why me?!"

"Just do it Otakuro...." Atsuro gulped nervously as Yuzu shot him the most scariest looking glare he had ever seen, "Y-Yes..."

-------

Len glanced around hopelessly around the street, "Nothing here," he told Atsuro and Yuzu, "No demons at all today...Maybe they're on a vacation," Atsuro joked only to get hit in the gut by Yuzu, "Don't jinx us!" Len glanced around again and saw Haru and Gin in front of a building, "Gin! Haru!"  
"Huh? Oh it's you kids," Gin smiled as they came up, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Yuzu replied, "Haru, you okay? No one bothering you?" Haru smiled, "Thanks for the concern. No, no demons or weirdo people bothering me today. It's a breather and I'm planning to enjoy it while it lasts." Gin glanced over to see Len frowning a bit, "What's wrong with you Len?" Len glanced up confused, "Huh? Oh...It's just this question I've been asking for a while now." Gin smiled kindly and ruffled Len's hair a bit, "Well ask me! I'm sure I can answer it." Yuzu looked alarmed, "Uh G-Gin....You shouldn't-"

"What's yaoi?" Haru snickered and covered her mouth as Gin's smile turned into a confused line, "...Come again?" Atsuro sighed, _"Please don't faint Gin...Please don't. For the love of all male pride, please don't!" _To his relief, Gin didn't and struggled to give Len a smile, "Uh...You see, yaoi is um..A manga-"

"I know that already!" Len cried out in protest and pouted as little flowers seemed to bloom behind him as the older man looked at him, "I know it's a manga genre. I want to know what it is fully! As in, what kind of stuff is in it and all!"

Gin nervously laugh, "Er right...Uh...When did this pop up?" Atsuro and Yuzu shook their heads to warn him, "When we were at Shiba Park," Len explained, "I saw this manga and it was yaoi." Haru took this time to quickly leave before Gin could turn to her, this was getting too amusing and she didn't want to get dragged in the situation if Gin saw her laughing.

"Well, yaoi is a term used in...Otaku..." Atsuro smacked his forehead, Gin was trying to make this harder than it was already! "An otaku term....Okay, what else?" Gin swore that he almost saw more flowers blooming behind Len as he stared up at him with wide eyes full of interest and a cute smile, "Uh...You know what, I can't say anymore. I mean, you could ask an otaku girl this...I'm sure you can find one around..." Gin than ran off towards his bar before Len could protest, "Otaku girl...Midori!" Yuzu and Atsuro let out a sigh of relief, "Hopefully...She'll be our answer," Yuzu whispered to Atsuro as they followed a happy Len to find the cosplayer, "Yeah," Atsuro nodded, "For both our sakes, mostly mine, I hope so...."

-------------

Sadly, they had ran into a small group of demons during their search causing quite a lot of stress to the teens mostly towards Yuzu and Atsuro as Len's search for his question should be cleared as soon as they could. Amane had crossed their path, "Ah...We meet again," the maiden greeted, "Why are you in such a hurry?" Yuzu pointed to Len, "Um...He has a question and we're looking for a friend of ours to answer it."

"Question?" Len nodded, "Yeah it's about yaoi." Amane's face turned from confused to a dark pink color, "Why on earth would you ask such a question to people?" Len tilted his head and gave her a warm smile, "Because I'm curious!" Atsuro swore that he saw more flowers than when they were with Gin as Len shined towards Amane, "Well Len, here's something that might help...It's a manga-"

"Already know that," Len told her and she sighed, "I see...Well, good luck." She tossed a look towards Yuzu and Atsuro as she passed, "You'll need it apparently..."

_"It's already too late!" _they both cried out as Len skipped off ahead of them and they ran behind.

-----------

Midori struck a pose, "Hahaha! The heroine Midori has won yet again against you forces of evil!"

"MIDORI!!" She turned to see Yuzu and Atsuro grabbing her, "Thank goodness...Found you..." Midori raised an eyebrow, "Huh? You were looking for me?" Atsuro panted, "Y-Yeah...Okay, first...Keisuke's looking for you so you better go back to him or send him an e-mail saying you're okay and second....Y-Yuzu, you tell her...." Before the girl could tell her, Len spoke, "What's yaoi Midori?"

"....EH!?" she cried out in confusion, "Yaoi?! Um...T-That depends...What kind?"

"There's different kinds?!" Len asked in amazement to which Midori was too afraid to wonder how her explaining would affect his innocence, "Uh...." Yuzu whispered frantically to the girl, "He's been asking everyone since this morning! Please!" Atsuro nodded in response, "Please! For both our sakes!" Midori nodded and turned to Len, but hesitated as Len looked at her in full attention with interest and in awe. _"....This is just making it harder! God forgive me for breaking him if he is scarred!" _She cleared her throat and took a deep breath, "You see Len...Yaoi is uh...As a manga and anime...There are many types such as uh...." She needed to do this fast!

"Therearemanytypeslikeshounen-aiandhardcore!Shounen-aiisthesoftersideandhardcoreiswellhardcore!" Midori cried out after she saw an outbreak of bright pink lights behind Len along with the flowers, "Yaoiisboyonboylovesoyeah!It'sreallyhardtoexplain,butthat'showitis! I'llbegoingnow!!!" Yuzu and Atsuro watched as Midori ran off at top speed away, ".........Uh....Did she say anything?" Atsuro finally spoke after a long pause, "I just heard a bunch of words," Len sighed and looked down disappointed, "Oh..She didn't explain it too well...." Yuzu patted Atsuro on the shoulder, "...Your turn if we don't find him a good answer by nightfall." Atsuro stared at her in disbelief, "....No!!!!"

----------

No one had a perfect answer it seemed for Len. A few women were kind to give Len a little helpful information to which Atsuro was happy with. So now, Len knew that yaoi was a manga genre that was an influence of males in love with each other. Shounen-ai was softer and was more pushed forward for him by a young woman who stuttered through her answer. Len however, wasn't that pleased. "I'm still questioning about something," Len finally spoke after Yuzu and Atsuro thought it was finally over, "The manga I saw...It was called Loveless."

"Oh that one?" Yuzu smiled, "I like that one. Ritsuka's so cute!!" Len nodded, "I'm just wondering what kind of category does that fall into....Ritsuka's twelve right and Soubi's like....In his twenties?" Atsuro choked on the water he drank as Yuzu turned pale, "A-Ah...T-That's er..." At that moment, a man in a green kimono appeared and Atsuro instantly screamed out to him, "NAOYA!! YOUR COUSIN'S DRIVING US INSANE!!!!" Naoya stopped a moment to see his student and Yuzu running towards him dragging Len, "What the-?!"

"Ask him Len!" Yuzu yelled desperate to make the question issue end at last, "Naoya, he wants to know about yaoi okay?! Now he wants to know what's it called when an older man and a younger boy are together in yaoi! We can't explain it without exploding with fear that we'll scar him!"

"Yeah!" Atsuro cried out and flung his arms in different angles as he tried to explain, "S-So you explain! For our sakes, but mostly for me!" Len didn't understand what his friends were saying to his cousin, but looked up at Naoya with hopeful eyes, "Oni-chan," he asked in a soft voice, "What's yaoi like that called?"

Yuzu and Atsuro waited for Naoya to react, but just saw a smirk come to his face. They glanced at each other in concern, was that a good sign? "How about I show you?" Len blinked in surprise as Naoya took his hand and began to walk off with him to which Yuzu screamed, "NO!!! NAOYA!!!"

"Y-You....You.....," Atsuro couldn't believe that Naoya had just did that! "Argh! You shotacon complex incestual kidnapping jerk!!!" Atsuro cried out and ran after Naoya who had now picked up Len and flung him over his shoulder as Atsuro continued repeating the sentence over and over. All the while, Len blinked in total confusion....Was it really one simple question like that to make everyone react like this?

* * *

_**Done!!!!! LOL...I can't believe I did this...But yeah, I just did this out of the blue and I hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!**_

Atsuro: GIVE HIM BACK!!  
Naoya: No way! *Runs as the chase continues*


End file.
